Nothing is as it seems
by StarMorrison
Summary: An interesting new look at how things could have played out. I don't want to give anything away, but i recommend giving it a shot. This is also an alternate universe, in which things became very different.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I didn't make this storyline alone. UsagiArwen had just as much to do with it as I did, and the characters Mildred Andrews, and Megan Andrews strictly belong to her. Also, as always the base characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and are just being borrowed._

The start of the new school year always brought a smile to Megan's Lips. She would be closer to her father, though she couldn't let anyone know they were related. The summers were always hard on her, being away from her father for so long, though she did enjoy spending that time with her maternal grandfather. She also knew that her father needed that time, to search for her mother.

Megan's mother had disappeared when Megan was only 2. No one knew what happened, only that she had gone to take care of something and never returned. The disappearance had broken her fathers heart. Megan had hope she would return, for him at least.

However, this year her father wasn't on her mind, not at the moment anyway. It was time some of her other secrets started coming out, namely her relation to a certain fifth year student. Of course, no one else would know, not yet, but she did need to tell _him_. It was time he knew at least part of the truth.

Megan pushed her trolly towards the train, finding an empty compartment to stash her trunk. She didn't plan on staying in the compartment long, just long enough for the train to get moving. She had other plans.

As she was loading her trunk she noticed one of the boys in her year moving towards the train. He was a reclusive Slytherin named Demitri Marsov. She rolled her eyes slightly and stepped up onto the train. She and Marsov had a history of not getting along, the typical gryffindor/slytherin rivalry. Of course, Megan didn't believe there was need for such nonsense, but she was willing to make an exception in this case. Marsov had a bad habit of finding her last nerve and stepping all over it.

Megan climbed into a compartment and found that there was already a trunk in the overhead rack. She put her trunk up next to it, spotting the name on the trunk. Megan felt her heart sink. In silver lettering she could read the name_ 'D. Marsov' _scrawled across the side.

"figures…" Megan grumbled to herself. A moment later Demitri stepped into the compartment. Megan could feel the tension in the compartment building. She narrowed her eyes at the same time Marsov did. The two started at each other for a moment before he spoke.

"Andrews…." Marsov grumbled.

"Don't bother getting antsy. I'm not staying." Megan said, coldly. "I'm only leaving my trunk here, and them i'm going to another compartment." She crossed her arms waiting for a response. When she didn't get one she rolled her eyes and moved to the door. "

Demitri made no response other then a slight snort before he turned to his own trunk and pulled out a book. He sat down, now very obviously ignoring her. Megan rolled her eyes and left then, heading into the hallway of the train, waiting for the train to start.

. . .

Harry walked through the gateway to platform nine and three quarters with his two best friends. Ron was excitedly talking about the next year and what it might hold, while Hermione was busily polishing her new prefects badge for what was probably the thousandth time since she got it.

"Remember Ron, we have to go to the prefects meeting on the train." Hermione said. Ron sighed and paused with what he had been saying.

"Yeah, i know." He sighed. "I remember. You have been reminding me all summer."

Harry gave a short laugh. "Well thats because she doesn't want you to forget." He was then met with a playful punch in the arm.

"I haven't forgotten…" Ron said. Hermione laughed with Harry. "Well, we should put our trunks on the train then get going. Sorry Harry, but we can't sit with you."

Harry nodded to that. He knew that they wouldn't be able to sit with him. "Yeah i know. I'll see you guys at the sorting feast. Maybe i'll use the time to finish the summer reading." He smirked. They all knew he wouldn't.

The three made their way to a compartment and loaded up, all stepping inside. When the trunks were put away Hermione turned to Harry. "We need to go." She said apologetically. "We'll see you at the feast." She smiled.

Harry nodded and took a seat. "Yeah i'll see you then." He said.

"Later mate." Ron said as the two left. Harry leaned back in his seat, turning to look out the window. He heard the train whistle blow and the train started. Harry couldn't help but smile. He was on the way back to Hogwarts, the only place that ever felt like home to him.

A knock on the compartment door brought harry out of his thoughts. He stood and opened the door, seeing a girl there in gryffindor robes. He recognized her from around the common room, but had never spoken to her. "Hello?" Harry asked.

"Sorry to bother you, i was wondering if there is any room in here?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, go ahead and sit down." He smiled. "It's just me in here." He returned to his seat then.

"Thank you, My name is Megan, Megan Andrews." She said. Megan took a seat and smiled. "No need to introduce yourself Harry. Everyone knows you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, so i've noticed." He said.

Megan glanced out the window for a short while before speaking again. "I must admit, There is another reason i am here, besides needing a compartment." She said. Harry tilted his head slightly. "Oh?" He asked.

"Yeah. There is something i should tell you, but first i have a question. How is snuffles?" She asked.

Harry went wide eyed but quickly hid the look. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Megan smirked. "You know what i mean. Snuffles." She said. Her voice got quiet. "I know about Sirius." She said softly. "And don't worry, i know he is innocent." She smiled. "In fact…. He is sort of my uncle." She gave a sheepish smile.

"Your…. uncle?" Harry asked. "Wait… what?" He was terribly confused. Sirius had never mentioned having a niece, or any family for that matter, outside of the blacks.

"Yeah, my uncle. He married my aunt." She said softly. "I doubt he even knows that his wife is missing." She sighed then. After a moment she smiled. "Sorry, Thats a touchy subject. My aunt and mother went missing when i was 2. No one knows where they are."

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I didn't know that… and.. Sirius has a wife? I never knew that either." Harry didn't know what to think about any of that. Why hadn't sirius ever mentioned it to him?

"There is more." Megan said softly. "My mother and your father are cousins. My grandmother was the sister to your grandfather." She smiled. "We're cousins."

"Cousins? Really?" He asked. Harry had never thought he had any other family. "I don't mean to be rude, but can you prove it?" He asked.

"Well, we can ask Professor Dumbledore after the feast tonight?" She offered. "I mean, he can tell you the truth."

Harry nodded. "That would be good, i think." He smiled. "After the feast then. I would like to hear it from him."

Megan nodded to that. The two spent the rest of the train ride talking and getting to know each other. megan hid a few of her secrets still, planning to let them out when the time was right. Harry was pleased to think he had more family. That was something he had always wanted. Even if it wasn't true, it was a good thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the train ride had passed without incident. Megan and Harry got to know each other, and when they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry went on his own way, to go meet with Hermione and Ron. Megan went off on her own, having asked Harry to keep her relation to him a secret for now.

The feast had gone on, and Hermione and Ron were leading the first years to the dorm. Harry had met up with megan outside the great hall, and the two were on the way to see Professor Dumbledore. Harry was eager to know the truth, and though he was tired from the days activities, he was practically bouncing down the hall towards the headmasters office.

When they arrived, the door was already open. Professor Dumbledore called them in, like he had been expecting them. Harry had always thought that the headmaster could see the future somehow. He knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't ever shake the thought.

Megan smiled and took a seat. "Hello Professor. Harry and i were wondering if you could confirm our relation to each other." She said. "I told him on the train, that we were cousins. He wanted someone to confirm it."  
Professor Dumbledore smiled. "it is true. I am sorry harry, that you did not know until now, but, it was best that it stay hidden. I asked that no one tell you for the time being, to protect you…" He trailed off. Megan cought the look and narrowed her eyes a bit. She figured that the headmaster wasn't continuing his thought, for Harry's must be something that didn't need to be told yet. She would ask later. "Well, everything that Megan has said, is true. You can trust her word harry, and if she thinks the time is right to tell you something, then i trust that she will." He gave his crinkly old man smile.

Harry smiled at that. He knew that if the headmaster trusted her, he could too. He had always trusted whatever Professor Dumbledore said. "Thank you sir." He stood. "Thats all i wanted to know." He smiled.

Megan smiled. "Also, for now, don't tell anyone too much about me. You can tell them we're cousins, but not much more then that, for now." She said.

Harry nodded to that. "of course." He smiled. "I'll keep it a secret." He said. He left then, pleased with the information.  
Megan then looked Professor Dumbledore. "You started to say something a minute ago Professor, what was it you were going to say? Is there another Secret?" She asked. "You know you can trust me, right?"

Albus nodded and sighed. "Yes, i know. And i suppose you can know. I only ask that you not tell anyone, for now. When the time comes, all will be revealed." He said.

Megan nodded. "You have my word. I won't tell a soul."

Albus thought for a moment, running his long fingers together. "The question i have is…. do you want me to tell you, or would you rather see it?" He gestured to the cabinet where the pensive was.  
"I want to see it." Megan said. "if you don't mind."

"Go on ahead." Albus started getting some papers out to go through. Megan stood and went to the pensive, touching her wand over the waters. She saw the memories start to form and lowered her head into the water. She was surrounded then by the memories, and what she saw made her gasp. She was at Godricks hollow, outside what she could only assume was the potter residence. Behind her, walking up the drive was a younger Professor Dumbledore. Megan stepped out of the way as he went to the door and knocked. She watched as the door opened and James potter answered. "Thank you for coming Albus." He said softly. "She's through here." He motioned for professor Dumbledore to come in. Megan could hear crying inside, like a baby crying. She followed the two men inside and watched as James lead the way to the bedroom, where Lily was lying in bed with her back to a small crib. In the crib Megan could see a small white haired baby girl. The child was screaming for her mother, but Lily wouldn't even look over.

"She's not getting any better." James said softly. "She won't even look at the baby…" He looked horribly tired, like he had been trying to help Lily for hours. "I don't know what to do Albus. The baby needs her mother, but Lily can't stand her. I don't know what changed. She was so excited… and then…. she saw the baby and… " James held his head.

Albus went to the crib and picked up the screaming child. He conjured a bottle and held it for her, so she could eat. The baby started quieting down as she ate. Albus then went to Lily and sat down by the bed. "Hello Lily. Can you tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

Lily turned her gaze on Albus. "I can't… i can't take care of that baby. It's… it's *his*" She whispered. "I thought i could handle it, i thought i could… but i can't. She looks like *him*." Tears filled her eyes as she talked about it. Albus nodded slowly. He had calmed the baby down and got her to sleep. He looked at the child and sighed. "Do you want to place her up for adoption?" He asked.  
Lily nodded. "Yes please. I… i don't want her to suffer, it's not her fault who her father is, but *i* can't raise her." She said.  
Megan was surprised and shocked at what she saw.  
"I'll take her then. I'll take her to an orphanage. You and James work on being okay." He said.  
Lily nodded at that. "Thank you Sir."

. . .

The memory faded away and Megan was back in the headmasters office. "Oh my… " She said softly. "what happened? Why couldn't Aunt Lily keep her baby?" She asked.  
Albus sighed. "Lily's child, was… the product of Rape. Lily was raped by Lucius Malfoy." He said softly. "She had thought she would be able to raise the baby, and her and James had even been excited to have the baby, but when she was born, Lily's body rejected her." he said. "She couldn't handle the stress of knowing she had a child with another man that way. She gave the baby up for adoption. She didn't want the baby to grow up in a house where she couldn't give her the proper love and attention she needed."  
"Lucius Malfoy raped lily? Wait… so then Harry *and* Draco both have the same…. sister?" She asked. "Does Draco know?"  
"No. No one knows. Not even Lily's daughter knows who she really is."  
"Who is she? Can i know?" She asked. "I won't tell."  
"A 6th year named Vitani Matthews." Albus told her. "She is Lily's daughter."  
"I know her! I have classes with her." Megan said. "Did she ever get adopted?" She asked.  
"No. I'm afraid not." He said. "Vitani Matthews still lives in the orphanage." Albus shook his head.  
"God that's terrible." She said softly. "Well, thank you Albus. I am glad you told me."  
Albus smiled. "Remember, don't tell anyone. it's for Vitani's own protection at this point. What would happen if someone learned she was a potter?"  
Megan smiled. "I won't tell, Albus." She promised. With that, she left then, going back to Gryffindor tower. She was glad to have one secret out in the open, but now she had another to keep. She couldn't tell anyone that she knew Harry *and* Malfoy shared a sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Megan had gone to bed after her meeting with Professor Dumbledore. She was now down in the great hall, for breakfast, and her mind was practically swimming with the new information. Vitani Matthews, a 5th year slytherin, was her cousins half sister. What was more, was that she was also Draco Malfoy's half sister as well. Megan could only imagine what the two boys would say if they knew they shared a sibling. The thought almost made Megan smile.

As she was sitting there she saw her cousin come into the great hall. She gave a light nod to him and looked back down at her plate. She hated keeping all these secrets, but for now it was best. She just wished she didn't have so many.

Megan finished her meal and stood, grabbing her book bag. She had double potions first class, and though she loves potions, she had to pretend to be awful at them. Most people knew her as the school failure and were amazed that she hadn't failed the class yet. Megan had purposefully botched more potions then she could count, and had gone through so many cauldrons it wasn't even funny.

With a heavy sigh she made her way down to the dungeons. She wasn't watching where she was going, too deep in her own thoughts. As she walked she smacked into another student and both fell down. Megan rubbed her elbow, where she had landed on it and looked at the other girl. Vitani Matthews was rubbing the back of her head. Megan looked around and saw the contents of both their bags strewn across the floor. To her surprise, she even saw a muggle inhaler. Megan knew a lot about muggle items since she had attended muggle school until she was eleven. Her father had known that her mother would have preferred it that way. Her grandfather, who she generally spent her summers with was a muggle.

"Sorry." Megan said softly. She started gathering up her things and putting them all in her bag. "I guess i wasn't watching where i was going." She gave a sheepish smile. Vitani shrugged and started gathering her things as well. "it's alright. I wasn't really paying much attention either."

The two gathered their things and both stood. At this close of range, Megan could see the similarities that Vitani shared to Lily Potter. Megan had seen plenty of pictures, and a lot of Lily's features came out in Vitani. Megan wondered what about the girls appearance had made Lily unable to care for her. Other then the white hair, she couldn't see many similarities to the Malfoys.

"Again, sorry." Megan smiled at her. Vitani just smiled. "Don't worry about it." She shrugged. Megan smiled back at her. It seemed that the girl didn't have the attitude of a Malfoy.

"I'm Megan Andrews." Megan said, holding her hand out.

Vitani smiled and shook her hand. "Vitani Matthews." She responded. "It's a pleasure." The two began walking to the dungeons, where they shared a class. Megan wondered if Vitani would want to be friends with her. They were technically family after all, even if the other girl didn't know.

Another thought crossed Megan's mind. She wondered if her own mother had known that Lily had given up a child. She couldn't imagine that had she known, her mother wouldn't have had something to say.

The two walked into their class and took their seats, Megan over with the Gryffindors and Vitani with the Slytherins. The room was quiet as they waited for the potions teacher, Professor Snape to begin class.

"You are all fifth year students now." Professor Snape began. "Some of you passed my classes very well. Some of you…" His eyes trailed to Megan. "Passed by means even i do not know. However, things will be much harder from here on out. In order to help some of you keep up with the rest of class, i have assigned tutors, one from Gryffindor, and one from Slytherin. There is a sign up sheet on my desk. I will give you ten minutes to decide if you want the help, sign your name, and get back to your seat. The two chosen tutors are Angela Bennett and Demitri marsov." With that the professor turned to begin writing on the board behind him.

Megan and about half the class stood and made their way to the front of the class. They each signed their names and when it was Megan's turn she was disheartened to see the only remaining slot left was under Marsov's name. She sighed and signed her name, knowing she had to do this. When she returned to her seat, Professor Snape began class.

The class passed eventually, and Megan gathered her things. She had destroyed another potion again, and was a bit irritated with the fact that she had to. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and left the class room. As she walked out Demitri Marsov left as well. As usual, he looked rather bitter and angry at everything. to her surprise though, he didn't even make a comment towards her, just kept walking. Megan was pleased she didn't have to argue, but it was strange that he would pass without making a snide remark. Megan almost wondered what was wrong.

. . .

Vitani Matthews gathered her things and left the class room. She had a free period and planned to spend it as she always had, down by the lake with her sketch book. She was a quiet, fairly shy girl and she usually spent her free time alone. Most Slytherins didn't look twice at her, since most of them thought she wasn't anything like them. truth be told, she wasn't. She had always had a feeling of not really fitting in. She didn't feel like a Slytherin, but she didn't think she fit any of the other houses either. Rather then make a fuss, she just kept quiet. usually it worked.

She found her favorite spot, down by the lakes edge under one of the large trees. She set her bag down and pulled out her sketch book. it was a rather old thing, loosing some pages here and there. It was well loved, to say the least. She flipped to her current piece, a drawing of the castle covered in snow. That was her favorite time of year. Everything looked so beautiful covered by a blanket of snow, like all the worlds imperfections were being filled in. She felt so calm in winter.

As she was drawing a couple seventh year Slytherin boys, the same ones who always gave her trouble, walked up to her. Their leader, a rather intimidating boy with crooked teeth, bent down and grabbed her bag. "What have we got today?" He asked with a sneer. Vitani sighed and stood, trying to grab her bag from him. "Stop it." She said softly. She reached for her bag but he held it above his head. Compared to most people Vitani was rather small, but compared to this Slytherin, she was just tiny.

"What will you give me if i do?" He asked, mocking her. Vitani just sighed. They went through this regularly. She wouldn't fight him, and he would end up throwing her bag in the lake, or up a tree. Once he had even thrown it into the whomping willow.

"Just give it back travis. I won't fight you." She said quietly.

On of the other boys laughed. "Like you could win anyway." he snorted. He pushed her down and Travis charmed her bag to float over the water. Vitani fell on her wrist and bit her lip to keep from crying out. When she looked over, expecting to see her bag in the lake she was surprised. It was floating back towards her. She looked up at Travis and saw a confused look on his face for a moment, before a fifth year Slytherin boy walked up behind him.

"Oi, Leave her alone." Draco Malfoy said, crossing his arms. His two goons, Grabbe and Goyle both stood at his sides. Travis snorted and turned to face him. "What are you going to do if i don't?"

Draco nodded to Crabbe and Goyle and they both started cracking their knuckles. Even compared to the seventh years those two were intimidating. Travis and his gang looked at each other before laughing. "Whatever. If you want the girl have her. We're done here anyway." They left then.

Draco knelt down and smiled at Vitani. "Are you alright?" He asked. He hated it when Slytherins picked on other Slytherins. Especially girls. He had been raised to old fashioned, where a lady was treated as such. He offered her his hand, to pull her up. Vitani smiled and took it.

"Thank you." She said softly. She rubbed her wrist where it was swelling and turning purple. Draco looked at it and shook his head. "You want me to take you to the infirmary? You could have a sprain." He gestured to her wrist.

Vitani shook her head. "No. I'll be alright." She smiled. She reached into her bag and pulled out a muggle ace bandage. Draco arched an eyebrow watching her. "what.. is that?" He asked. She smiled softly. "It helps keep my wrist from moving around too much. I should be fine by tomorrow." She shrugged. Draco just shrugged and looked at her bag. "Did they take anything?"

"No. You got here just in time." She smiled. "Thanks again, by the way."

He smiled at her. "No problem. If they ever bother you again, you can come tell me. I'll take care of it. No one will bother you if they think they will have to deal with me."

"Oh, well thanks." She said again. Vitani bit the edge of her lip as she watched him. He had a certain charm about him. She smiled as she finished wrapping her wrist. "My name is Vitani."

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He returned her smile. "Would you care to join me for lunch?" he asked.

Vitani nodded and smiled. "That sounds great." She said softly.


End file.
